


I am a renegade

by smaragdbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the end of the movie (Spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a renegade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of All the Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766033) by [trash4ficsaboutlurv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash4ficsaboutlurv/pseuds/trash4ficsaboutlurv). 



> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=52785941#t52785941) prompt

It was only when he opened the cell doors that Steve realised that this had been the longest he and Sam had ever been apart since they had met two years ago. It was crazy to think that even before they had been dating he and Sam had at least seen each other once a week.

“Took your time”, Sam said but he was smiling.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, giving Sam’s black and blue bruised face a worried look. He waited until the door opened and then pulled Sam into his arms and kissed him gently since he didn’t want to hurt him. Sam though had different ideas and deepened their kiss, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“Am I really seeing this?” Scott asked. 

“Hey”, Steve said and leaned his forehead against Sam’s after they ended their kiss eventually.

“Hey”, Sam replied. God, Steve had missed him. 

“I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“It was worth it. I assume you stopped Zemo?”

Steve nodded. “He’s in custody now.”

“I hope that I told Tony where to find you did actually help.”

Steve hesitated. He didn’t want to tell Sam about the fight yet but he didn’t want to lie to him either. “You did the right thing”, he said instead.

“Is this a thing?” Scott asked excitedly. “High five man, you bagged Captain America.” He held out his hand and with a sigh to hide his smile, Sam high fived him. Then Scott looked at Steve and said seriously, “You’re a very lucky man.”

Steve grinned and wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist. “I know.”

“That is all very nice but are we going to escape or do you two want to make out some more?” Clint asked sarcastically. “And where is your shield?” 

“Do you want to hear my long story or do you want to escape?” Steve asked back.

/

“Hey guys”, Natasha said when they made it to the flight deck. 

“You are on our side now?” Wanda asked sceptically.

“Nat’s on her side”, Clint answered for her. He didn’t look too disturbed by it but then he had known her the longest of all of them.

“Where are we going?” Scott wanted to know as he walked into the Quinjet.

“Wakanda”, Steve said. “At least for now. I know you and Clint have family so I’m guessing you’d like to go home sooner rather than later.”

“Wakanda?” Sam asked. He was sitting next to Steve, close enough that their shoulders touched and Steve had taken Sam’s hand in his. “Did anyone not change sides?”

“It’s a long flight to Wakanda”, Natasha called from the cockpit. “Enough to tell your story.”

So Steve did. He felt Sam flinch and mutter “Fuck.” When he came to the fight with Tony after the revelation of his parents’ death. When he had ended Sam said, “I knew I shouldn’t have told him where you went.”

“Sam, no”, Steve replied. “You did the right thing. You thought I needed all the help I could get and you were right. None of us could’ve known Zemo’s real plan.”

Sam didn’t look convinced and neither did anyone else but Steve wouldn’t let Sam take the fall for something that was ultimately his fault.

“If I had told Tony the truth earlier he wouldn’t have reacted like this. I deliberately withheld the truth from him to make things easier for myself.” He thought about the letter he had sent Tony. They’d never be friends again, not after what had happened. But maybe under the right circumstances they could be allies.

“I didn’t tell him either”, Natasha said. She was standing in the way between the cockpit and the main room. When she caught Steve’s look she shrugged. “What? I knew as well and I didn’t tell him. And I don’t have the excuse that my brainwashed best friend committed the murder.”

“So summarise everyone did or did not do something to make this situation worse”, Scott said. He sighed. “I like it so much better when there’s a clear bad guy.”

“Who doesn’t?” Clint asked.

/

Wakanda was warm and bright and comfortable. T’Challa was a more than generous host. With Bucky being back on ice for the time being but at least in the hands of someone trustworthy, Steve had time to take a breath. Take a breath and take care of Sam, who more than deserved.

When Sam announced he was going to take a shower, Steve hesitated for a moment, then he knocked on the bathroom door. “Can I come in?”

“Door’s open”, Sam called over the sound of running water. 

He was already in the shower when Steve came in, his prison clothes carelessly thrown to the ground. There were fresh clothes waiting in their room since none of them had really packed a bag before all of this had started.

Sam’s body was just as bruised as his face. It hurt Steve to see him like this. He wished he could undo it, all of it.

“You’re joining me or are you just going to stand there and watch?” Sam asked, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. 

“Sorry”, Steve said and quickly pulled off his clothes to step into the shower behind Sam. The shower was easily big enough for two people unlike the shower in Sam’s house in DC had been where he and Sam had been plastered against each other to make it work.

“Let me”, Steve asked and took the soapy washcloth Sam was holding from him. He was mindful of his own strength and Sam’s bruises as he stroked the cloth over Sam’s skin. Steve started with Sam’s neck and shoulders and moved down his back and the back of his legs, kneeling down in front of him.

“You don’t have to do this”, Sam said.

“I know”, Steve replied. “I want to.” What he really wanted was so much more. He wanted to make the bruises on Sam’s skin disappear. He wanted to undo the arrest warrant so that Sam could go home. He wanted Sam to be happy and whole and safe. 

Following a sudden impulse Steve got to his feet and embraced Sam as tightly as he dared without hurting him and hid his face in Sam’s neck.

“Steve?”

“I love you”, Steve said. He didn’t say it enough. “I love you.”

“Hey, I know”, Sam replied and pulled away enough that he could look Steve in the face. “I love you too.”

They looked at each other and Steve’s heart ached with how much he loved Sam, with how much he didn’t deserve him. Sam had given up so much for him and Steve had given him so little in return.

“Do you want me to do your hair?” Steve asked instead of telling Sam any of this. After what had happened the last thing Sam needed was to hear his self-doubts.

Sam smiled and turned around. “Sure, knock yourself out.”

It wasn’t the first time Steve had done this, any of this. It was one of the few things where he felt he could take good care of Sam especially since he wasn’t a good cook. Also he enjoyed the intimacy of it. More often than not sex was involved at one point before, during or after it but today Steve mostly wanted to enjoy the feeling of having Sam close again. So he ignored the little noises Sam made while Steve massaged the shampoo in before he carefully rinsed it out.

“Hey”, Sam caught his wrist just when Steve was about to leave the shower to grab towels for both of them. “You don’t have to apologise. I chose this, I chose you knowing what the consequences were going to be. I don’t regret any of this.”

“I know”, Steve said. “And that makes it so much worse because I don’t deserve you.”

“That’s for me to decide”, Sam replied seriously.

“I know”, Steve said again and rubbed his free hand over his face. “I just...you make me want to be a better person. And so far I haven’t been.”

“Being a good person and making the right choices isn’t the same thing”, Sam pointed out.

“You’re right. And right now I’m wondering if I made the right choice when I hit on you back in DC for the first time. Because if I hadn’t then you wouldn’t be here.”

“Exactly”, Sam pulled at Steve’s wrist and Steve came closer. “I meant it when I said I have no regrets. We crossed this line when I joined you to fight Hydra. Maybe that wasn’t what I expected when you were being an asshole to me while jogging but I wouldn’t change a single thing about the last two years.”

“Marry me”, Steve blurted out. Sam’s eyes widened and when Steve realised what he had said, he added, “Fuck.”

Sam laughed. “You didn’t. Forget the Accords, I’m going to tell the whole world that Steve Rogers proposed to me while we were naked in the shower and on the run from the government, again. You have the worst timing.”

“I meant to ask you after Lagos”, Steve said defensively. “But then everything happened so quickly and I...”

Sam kissed him. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Steve’s grin slowly got broader and broader.

“Yes”, Sam confirmed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
